Teal Team 6
by ACVideoDepot
Summary: What if there was a group of mercenaries that were the best in the universe? Then what would happen if their leader grew a conscious? Read and you might figure out.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters

Note: So this story really doesn't have a true purpose because it'll go on until I just give up on it, but it may change its purpose. For now it'll just be the adventures and explaining the team and their story. Also I may not update this story all the time because I'm constantly doing different things but I'm trying to write a new chapter for all of my stories one right after the other.

A Pelican landed in the hanger of the UNSC Infinity which was a usual thing but this one was special. This one carried a very special team of Spartans known as Teal Team 6. The most awesome and badass team in the galaxy.

As the ramp lowered two Spartans stood at the top looking around the very large ship. One was sporting the Scout helmet with the Soldier armor with the main color being teal and secondary being black. The other sported the War Master armor set with the main color as red and secondary being black.

"You know, we go through with this and everyone knows who we are." The Spartan in red told his "brother" seeing a woman in a white Scout armor set walking towards their Pelican. "Get the others Red. I'll talk to her." The other Spartan replied not knowing if he regretted his decision of joining the UNSC as soldiers instead of mercenaries.

Red nodded turning around to wake the eight other members of their team while the leader of their team made his way down the ramp going face to face with the woman that was more than likely the leader of the ship. "You must be Blue," Blue nodded confirming her statement, "Good to finally meet you." She stuck out her right hand so Blue shook it.

As their hands dropped Red walked down the Pelican's ramp with Blood in hand. That was his shotgun, it fired faster than a normal shotgun, was easier to reload, had more range, it was lighter, and it used explosive rounds. It also had a striped design of red and black.

"Team's awake." He told his best friend noticing that the woman was examining his shotgun making him smirk which no one else could tell. "Good." Blue started looked at Palmer questionably trying to figure out his name. Luckily for him his personal A.I. Bravo helped him out by pulling up her name in bright red letters allowing him to not look like an idiot.

"Palmer I believe my team needs some rooms or a room. It doesn't matter." Blue finished his statement making Roland the Infinity's A.I pop up next to the three ready to guide the team to their room. "Follow me." The aviator said to the 10 Spartans that made up Teal Team 6.

"I want to speak to you alone. Your team can go get comfortable." Sarah Palmer told Blue so the Spartan gave his team a nod silently ordering them to follow the A.I. The other Spartans nodded in return before following Roland to their new room. The two Scout armor wearing Spartan's faced each other the male looking into a blue visor and the woman looking into the Matrix visor.

"Follow me." Palmer ordered turning around before she started to make her way towards the armory making Blue follow curiously. He cut off his microphone so no one could hear him before asking, "Bravo, you awake?" Bravo the A.I. appeared on the Spartan's shoulder sporting a copy of Blue's armor.

"What do you think?" The sassy British white wearing A.I. replied. "Stop being a smartass and instead of her name give me her personnel file." Blue ordered as Bravo disappeared from his shoulder. A nanosecond later the file on Sarah Palmer appeared on Blue's Heads Up Display.

Though he didn't have much time to read as he heard Palmer say, "This is your new home. You might as well want to get used to it." The file disappeared while Blue turned his microphone back on. "I hope you know that my team only listens to me." He told her as the duo walked into the armory that was gigantic and full of weapons.

"That was a part of the deal. I'll still give you the missions, but you have to make sure they go smoothly." Palmer replied while Blue looked around the large room knowing she wanted to take a look at his personal Battle Rifle. "Sounds good." He replied grabbing his BR and taking it off of his back before setting it on the closest table allowing Palmer to take a look at it.

"Interesting design," Palmer noted picking up the gun before asking, "Is it custom made?" She traced her finger down the teal line that crossed over the black metal. "Yeah, I've added my own modifications. Longer barrel with a silencer that can turn on and off, uses explosive ammo, extended clips, reloads easier. Also it doesn't work unless I give permission." He told her as she examined the beautiful weapon.

"How does that work?" She asked pulling the trigger aiming at the ground but getting nothing in return. Blue smirked as he raised his left arm showing her the computer on his wrist that he got back on Reach. "It's a simple button in the top left hand corner; the ship inside the rifle connects it. Same thing with all of our guns." He answered lowering his arm not wanting her to get too much information from the small computer.

"Interesting…" She started to say but Captain Thomas Laskey cut her off in her headset saying, "Palmer I need you on the deck." She sighed before handed Blue his gun. "I have to report to the deck, you should get acquainted with the ship." Blue nodded surprised to hear the slightest hint of disappointment in her voice.

As Palmer walked out of the room Blue looked around the room curiously thinking to himself. All the while the rest of Teal Team 6 was getting settled in their room. Two of them were dressed in the Wetwork armor set, one being black and purple and the other with white and teal.

They went by Austin or Eggs which was an interesting story, while the other went by Frost. Austin wore the black armor while his girlfriend sported the white. The two were both snipers, but Frost was the medic for the team.

The two stood in the room deciding whether they wanted to sneak off and explore the ship. "You know they won't mind if we do." Austin told the female standing next to him after opening a private channel for the two to talk. "We don't own the ship and we don't play by our own rules anymore. There are restrictions now." Frost replied crossing her arms nervous that her boyfriend would get them in trouble if they went and did something stupid.

"I know you're shy and scared of what people think of you," Austin grabbed his girlfriend's hands making her look at him, "but you have to understand that we're the best team in the galaxy. If anyone judges you then it'll be that you're absolutely badass."

Frost sighed knowing her boyfriend was right so she gave in saying, "Fine, let's go." Austin smiled getting rid of the private channel. "We'll be back." He announced letting go of Frost's right hand and the two walked out of the room ready to go on an adventure through the ship.

One of the other Spartan's on the team watched the two go knowing their search would more than likely end up in sex. That Spartan wore the Noble armor set and was named Shawn. He was the team's main scout and infiltrator. He was also the wisest and smartest member of Teal Team 6.

"Stop worrying about them. No one will try to kill them." Red told the male who had watched his brother kill himself attempting to save the world Reach. He turned his head looking at Red who stood to his left before nodding. "I know but it's hard to not think about it." The all black wearing Spartan sighed before grabbing his DMR.

The modifications were the same as Blue's Battle Rifle. "I'm gonna go find this place's engine room. See if I can get the blueprints for the ship." He told Red who nodded smiling. "Don't stalk the two." Red told Shawn as the midnight Spartan left the room.

"That boy's gonna get himself in trouble." The Spartan in the Aviator armor noted with his blue and black armor shining. "Yeah, but that'll be on him. You just worry about you." Red replied grabbing Blood and putting it on his back. "Where're you going?" Trey asked not understanding what went through Red's mind.

"Simulations, I want to shoot something." The red Spartan replied waling out of the room. 'Fuck it, I'll go too.' Trey thought to himself before following the other Spartan out of the door leaving less than half of Teal Team 6 in their room. Two of the Spartan's spoke while the other two were moving supplies.

One of the two that spoke wore the Recruit Charred armor set with Blue and white while the other wore the Recon armor set with blue and black. "Just give the idea some thought. We hack that ship A.I. and we control the ship and making it take us to the closest colony full of rebels and we go kick some ass." The one with blue and white told his best friend who grinned at the wildly stupid idea.

"That is an amazing idea. Let's do it." The two high-fived before putting their equipment on which was really just their SMG's. "What're you two doing?" The other Spartan's in the room asked simultaneously. "Speed here just had a fantastic idea." Jacob answered as the two started making their way towards the door.

"We'll be back." Speed told the two as they walked out of the room leaving Blake and Kenny to themselves. "They're gonna get us kicked off this ship." Kenny noted wearing the Enforcer armor with brown and black colors. Blake wore the ETA armor set with red and brown colors.

"More than likely, but at least we'll go out in style." Blake agreed setting down the large box of ammunition he was carrying next to his bed. "Hopefully." Kenneth sighed as he sat down his Chain gun, Rottweiler. It was lighter than an average Chain gun, shot faster, shot a lot more, and used explosive ammo.

"Why'd Blue even take this job anyways?" Blake asked as he sat on his bed that was one of the 10 in the room. "I don't know but I heard Red saying that Blue's tired of being a mercenary, he wants to settle down soon or something. That chick he was talking to seems like a perfect candidate for a future girlfriend," Kenny replied looking at the door, "Let's keep working then we'll talk." Blake nodded before standing up ready to work some more.


End file.
